Memories and Reincarnation
by xXxKimikoxXx
Summary: When Kanzeon Bosatsu decides to interfere with Tenpou's messy office, the girl in question seems to catch his eye. TenpouxOC


**I do not on Saiyuki or its characters. This does refer to my two previous stories about Hakkai. So, I hope you enjoy it and reviews are greatly appreciated! **

* * *

On this particular day, the Merciful Goddess chuckled to herself as she viewed Cho Hakkai and his new found lover, Mayumi Kimiko, once again, "go at it."

_'Seems people never change, isn't that right Tenpou, Kenren, Konzen, Goku, and Emiko?'_ She thought as she saw Gojyo accidentally barge in on them, before leaving quite flustered.

"This sure does bring back memories," She said, to no one in particular, as she viewed the lower world from her throne.

* * *

**500 Years Ago**

"Who are you?" The Field Marshal of the Heavenly Army questioned while giving a surprised stare at the girl in front of him.

"I'm sorry, I'm Emiko. The Merciful Goddess sent me here…said that you needed some help cleaning up," The girl replied before glancing inside his home at the multitude of books scattered on the floor. "And by the look of things, she was right."

Tenpou stared at the girl in front of him. She was beautiful, like most immortals, with flowing red hair and eyes as blue as the daytime sky.

_'No, not the daytime sky, the night sky and sparkle like stars,'_ He blinked twice, dispelling this thought from his mind.

"Well Emiko, she may be right, but I'm quite fine with not having someone pick up after me," He replied, his eyes wandering down her body. He noticed her outfit consisted of a shortened forest green kimono that came down to the middle of her thighs. Around her waist was a sky blue tie which formed a small bow in the back, it was simple, but elegant at the same time.

Emiko gazed at the books, she wasn't stunned by the mess, but by so many. Tenpou took note of this and invited her in. She nodded and eagerly strode forward and picked up a book.

"You have so many…," She stated, not even looking up from her book.

The Field Marshal chuckled before plucking the book from her hands, "This book is boring, try this one, it's far more interesting," he stated, handing her a different book.

"What's it about?" She questioned, opening the book and starting to read.

Tenpou gave a chuckle again before opening his own book about human war tactics and sitting on the couch reading, "A headstrong couple over-coming great obstacles to be together. I'm sure it'll suit you to read besides the collection of war books I have."

"So, a romance novel….interesting, didn't see you as one to read these types of things," She replied, giving a small smile.

"I believe one must read a variety of books to be well rounded," He replied turning a page, "but you haven't even known me for five minutes and you're already making assumptions about me."

Emiko smirked, "Everyone is entitled to their opinion, so why not vocalize it? Must one always be silent, or can one be free enough to speak their thoughts?"

"We are entitled to our opinion, but are we actually free enough to say what we wish? Is their not someone there to always despise our thoughts or take offense to them? So are we, in a sense, not able to speak our minds?"

"Touché Field Marshal Tenpou, and with that, I will get to my job," She replied placing the book in a chair before starting to organize and catalogue the messy library.

Tenpou looked up from his book and smiled at her before resuming his reading. It seemed that this girl had caught his eye from simply being able to hold a decent, intelligent conversation with him; much more than can be said of the other women around here, beautiful, but lacking wit. He turned the page and started reading when several loud thumps rang in his ears, followed by:

"YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!"

Curious, he marked his page with his thumb and walked towards the book case from which the sound emitted. Upon arriving, he saw Emiko sitting on her bum, rubbing her head, with many books scattered around her. Tenpou chuckled:

"Having trouble?"

"Just help me up, please," She grumbled, rubbing her head.

Tenpou gave another light-hearted laugh before extending his free hand to help her up. She quickly took it and stood.

"Thanks," She quickly replied, not meeting eyes with him, before hurriedly finishing her task, working around Tenpou who remained standing there.

He was brought back to Earth (or Heaven in this case) by the sound of some snapping rapidly. He blinked several times and looked at the hand in front of him.

"Hey, Tenpou. Who was that chick?" His friend Kenren questioned.

"No one Kenren. How long have I been standing here?"

"Well, that girl was just leaving when I showed up, so I don't know. But who was she?"

"Emiko. Kanzeon Bosatsu sent her to clean up after me."

"It seems reasonable, seeing as how even after I help straighten up this place, you can't keep it that way."

Tenpou nodded in agreement, giving a small smile before walking back to his, now clean desk, and sitting down; noticing the book that she placed there was missing.

_'She must have borrowed it.'_

"So, what brings you here Kenren?"

"Seems that the Jade Emperor is taking this festival to a new level there will be a ball tonight that everyone must attend, before tomorrow's usual festivities. And the best part, people of higher rank in the Heavenly Army dance first."

"Well, that includes us," Tenpou replied with a sigh, "Who are you taking Kenren?"

"Picked up a chick just a few minutes ago, hey Tenpou, you might wanna ask that chick that was sent to pick up after you."

"Kenren, I barely know her."

"So? It'd be a great opportunity to get to know her, besides, you could always-"

"I have a respect for women that you could possibly understand."

"Fine, fine, but when you are required to take the floor and you don't have someone to dance with, don't complain to me." And on that note, Kenren left his, now clean, home.

_'Why should I care about those matters anyway…but, she did borrow that book, I'll have to see her anyway to get it back.' _

* * *

**That Night**

Tenpou sighed; it seemed that his original plan of sneaking off to the restroom when the first dance started wasn't going to happen. That meant, in the next three minutes, he was going to have to find someone willing to dance with him. He fiddled with the green tie he wore around his neck, not being used to one so tight, or the fact that his shirt was tucked into his black slacks. Not to mention, the matching black jacket was a little stuffy.

"You clean up nicely Field Marshal Tenpou," A familiar feminine voice rang in his ears.

Tenpou turned and gazed at Emiko's familiar smiling face.

"And what are you doing here Emiko?" The Field Marshal questioned with a smile on his face.

"My father serves in the Heavenly Army, so I came with him. Do you like my dress?" She questioned, turning slightly, causing her strapless dark blue dress to flare slightly.

"I see. And it's lovely. You look beautiful," He replied, but blushed slightly when he realized what he said.

Emiko blushed a bit as well and went to make a reply before a loud gong echoed through the room, signaling the first dance. Waltz music started and the higher officials of the Heavenly Army made their way to the floor.

"Emiko, would you mind dancing with me?" Tenpou questioned, extending his hand to her.

Emiko blushed a darker shade of red and nodded, gently placing her hand in his. She gave a small smile as Tenpou led her to the dance floor. While most couples danced with a little space between them, the Field Marshal had other plans on his mind. He pulled Emiko in close, pressing his body against hers. He leaned in and whispered in her ear:

"I personally find this waltzing position more comfortable, don't you agree?"

Emiko nodded, flustered.

* * *

Emiko walked inside Tenpou's home and sat on his desk.

"So, you liked the book then?" He asked, before placing it on the shelf in the correct spot.

"I did. And I'm proud of you; you placed the book back correctly."

"Well, how could I mess up perfection?"

Tenpou turned and gazed at Emiko.

"Is something wrong? Do I have something in my teeth?"

Tenpou quickly strode over to Emiko and stood in front of her. His hand lifted and caressed her cheek.

"No…nothing's wrong."

Their lips met in an electrifying kiss. Emiko sat their stunned before closing her eyes and kissing back. She snaked her arms up Tenpou's chest and wrapped them around his neck. The Field Marshal's hand that was on her cheek moved to the back of her head, holding her in place while the other hand moved to her hips, pulling her closer to the edge. Emiko wrapped her legs around Tenpou's waist, lost in the passion and heat of the moment. She gave a moan as Tenpou's tongue teased her own and explored the interior of her mouth. The hand that was on her waist began inscribing small circles in the fabric. Tenpou broke the kiss and kissed Emiko's jaw line before moving to her neck, searching for that one spot. Emiko groaned at the sensation of Tenpou's lips on her throat along with his tongue. Tenpou nipped the skin and once he was satisfied that a mark would be left he kissed Emiko again, his hands moving to unzip her dress while her hands worked on the buttons of his shirt. She quickly undid the knot on the tie and yanked it off. She pushed the jacket and shirt off hurriedly and ran her cool hands over Tenpou's muscular chest. Tenpou gasped throatily and shivered from the coolness of her hands. Emiko's dress slid down and bunched around her waist, leaving her in her strapless bra. The Field Marshal growled in frustration and jerked it off her body and greedily sucked and licked her breasts. Emiko's hand buried itself in his thick brown hair as she threw her head back and moaned. As he massaged her breasts, he ground the bulge in his pants into the juncture between her legs.

"Hey Tenpou! Some bullshit that was huh?" Kenren shouted as he walked into the office and gazed, open mouthed, at the Field Marshal.

Tenpou stopped, turned his head slightly, and glared at Kenren, while Emiko looked up and blushed heavily.

"S-Sorry Ten-"

"GET OUT!" Emiko screeched, picking up a paper weight and chucking it at him.

Kenren ducked quickly and left the office, slamming the door a little harder than he meant to, and fled to the safety of his own quarters.

Tenpou and Emiko stared silently at the door for a moment before looking at each other.

"Bed?" Tenpou questioned, before nuzzling her neck

"No...mmm….I need you now."

After quickly dropping the rest of Emiko's clothing near her bra, Tenpou followed suit, leaving them kissing each other furiously and completely nude, standing in front of Tenpou's desk. He turned them both and he shoved Emiko into a nearby bookshelf, bringing one of her legs up to his waist. Emiko quickly brought the other one up and secured it tightly around his waist. Emiko gasped as she felt his pulsing shaft press against her clit and Tenpou groaned from the heat radiating off her core.

"Tenpou…please…I'm ready," Emiko moaned, giving a tug on his hair while her other hand gripped a shelf tightly.

With her say so, Tenpou lined himself up and gave a hard thrust, burying himself deep inside her. They gave simultaneous moans before Tenpou began pounding into her core. Emiko's hand tightened on the shelf as her thighs and inner walls fluttered from pleasure. Tenpou growled in his throat at the tightness that surrounded his member only causing him to push harder and harder until a cry reached his ears.

"Ngh….Tenpou!"

Emiko's walls clenched around him tightly and he gave one last hard push before he came deep inside her, his shaft pulsating. He groaned Emiko's name lowly as he rode out his orgasm.

When they both finally relaxed, Emiko released her death grip on the shelf and Tenpou slipped out of her. On shaky legs, Emiko tried to get back to her clothes but was swept off her feet. She looked up at Tenpou who was carrying her bridal style to the bedroom. Emiko smiled at him and as her eyes shut from sleep, she whispered:

"Thank you…Tenpou-kun…..Love…you."

The corners of Tenpou's mouth curled slightly in a smile as he gently laid her down in the bed. He pulled back the covers and climbed in next to her. He brought the covers over both of them and draped an arm across her stomach, but before sleep claimed its second victim he whispered:

"And I you….Emiko-chan."

* * *

**Present Day**

_'I remember Konzen asking me how I found out about that…hmph…you simply have to know who to ask.' _Kanzeon Bosatsu thought staring at Gojyo and chuckling.

**Well, there you have it. I hope you enjoyed it and I hope you review! Once again, I don't own Saiyuki or it's characters. **


End file.
